Tales of Gentle Rain
by Gumnut
Summary: Random tales focussing on ScottTracy/Em Harris (OC) from the Warm Rain Universe. Note: Warm Rain is a Virgil/Kayo universe. Spoilers up to season 2 where the universe branches off, Warm Rain and Gentle Rain. Will interact with other stories in the Warm Rain universe at random. Not in any particular order.
1. Scooter

Title: Scooter

Gentle Rain Series

Within the Warm Rain Universe

Author: Gumnut

17 Feb 2019

Fandom: Thunderbirds Are Go 2015/ Thunderbirds TOS

Rating: Teen

Summary: More than a nickname.

Word count: 1299

Spoilers & warnings: Scott/OC, Scott/Em

Timeline: Sometime after 'Gentle Rain'.

Author's note: For the-lady-razorsharp because it is all her fault.

Disclaimer: Mine? You've got to be kidding. Money? Don't have any, don't bother.

-o-o-o-

The evening breeze tangled in her hair as he led her down to the shore, his hand ever warm in hers. She could almost close her eyes and let him lead her, let the breeze touch her skin, let her control go…but no. Her mind would not allow it.

The hoverscoot beneath her was a poor substitute for the sand between her toes memory gave her. She found herself watching his bare feet as he slipped off his sandals and couldn't help the rush of envy. But she shunted it aside. No need to dwell on something she would never experience again.

Halfway to the water, he stopped, and with a smile drew her close.

Her fingers on the 'scoot's controls flickered her closer and his arms wrapped around her. A soft kiss and he was smiling.

"Kayo tells me you haven't been swimming for a long time."

She blinked. "Wha-?"

"No, don't blame her. I asked, she was concerned."

"About what?"

"Island. Ocean. Safety."

Em rolled her eyes. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Hey, it is a justifiable concern."

She eyed him, suspicious, and his smile widened. "Okay, fly-boy, what are you up to?"

His eyes sparkled in the sunset. "Do you trust me?"

"Do I have a choice?" The sparkle dimmed just a second, and she was forced to capitulate, reaching up to touch his cheek. "Of course, I do." And she drew him down for another kiss. "I'm sorry, my sense of humour can scorch."

He didn't seem to mind, his lips reaching for hers again, his tongue thoroughly exploring her mouth. She gasped when he finally let her go. "God, Scott."

Of course, his grin at that was confidence in the extreme, those damn dimples displaying in their full glory. His arms were around her and she revelled in his closeness, his scent, the thin t-shirt hiding his muscular body. God, he was gorgeous.

"Em, do you trust me?" His expression was more serious.

"Yes, yes, I do."

"Do you trust me to carry you? Into the water?"

She couldn't help but glance at the lagoon. She was vulnerable in the water. She had strength in her arms, but no movement in her stumps to balance. Swimming was possible, but she had never been confident, even when she was fully mobile. "Why?"

"Why not?"

Still she hesitated.

He touched her cheek, his finger trailing to her chin. "Trust me?"

Man up, Em. "Okay."

She backed towards the rocky ledge at the edge of the beach and lowered the 'scoot to settle it securely, before disengaging it and shedding the palm sensors. Reaching down, she undid the harness, and lifted the cotton dress she was wearing above her head, discarding it on the rock beside her. This left her exposed. Her sports bra and specially made protective closed-end shorts covering her stumps. She found it difficult to look at him.

"Em?" His finger touched her chin again and she found herself caught in his gaze. He didn't say anything, just kissed her softly.

Before she could chicken out, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and he crouched, lifting her. For a split second she was far above water, falling, but she shook herself mentally. His arms were strong around her.

And besides, this wasn't the first time he had held her.

He kissed the side of her neck as he straightened, shifting her weight. "Comfortable?"

Em nodded into his neck, her voice caught in her throat.

"Em?"

"I'm good."

"Are you sure? You tell me immediately if you want anything." He snorted. "That nickname of Scooter is coming true."

"What?"

"Oh, four brothers with very little imagination in the naming department. 'Scott', 'Scooter', long term nickname." He walked across the sand and she found the sway of his body strangely calming.

"So, can you hover?"

"In a category five hurricane."

Despite herself, she grinned. "You'll do."

His feet reached the water and he strode in confidently. The surf was little at this point in the lagoon, the bay thoroughly protected by the island across the caldera.

"Do you swim?" It was likely a stupid question, but she wanted to keep the conversation going. A distraction.

The water was now above his knees, the sway of his body compensating for the drag. "Yes, but not as well as Gordon."

"Gordon? Of course, aquanaut."

"And Olympic gold medalist."

"Really? Bloody hell, you are a talented bunch."

He snorted again. "And yet, none of us are doctors."

The water touched her body, but she couldn't feel it. Her grip tightened anyway.

He stopped walking, the water was only up to his waist. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"I won't let go."

"I know." As if any of this was rational.

"How about we stick to your depth."

"What up to your knees?"

He arched an eyebrow.

Okay, that was a bit petulant of her. "Alright, though I have to say that around you and your brothers, I am continually finding myself out of my depth."

He blinked. "Really?"

"Damn superheroes."

He laughed. "You know better than that." And he was folding himself, lowering her gently into the cool water. She shivered as it crossed her belly. His voice deepened. "Besides, you help keep me from drowning."

And suddenly they were both up to their shoulders in the gently lapping waves. The weightlessness wrapped around her body and lifted her, but still there was the warmth of muscle through his t-shirt, holding her close as he knelt in the sand.

The salt on the air teased her.

She was nose to nose with him. She didn't hesitate, tipping her head to the side and taking his lips with hers. He was all heat and salt and, oh god, so strong. He held her even closer, a mumble swallowed by her kiss.

God, how was this possible. It was like a bloody fairytale. The great bold hero, saving her life, rescuing her from peril, except first she saved his and helped save his brother's, and now…thought was difficult with his tongue exploring her mouth yet again.

His fingers were tangling in her half-wet hair.

Self-doubt attempted to climb the remains of her spine, but she fought it. She deserved this. He was gorgeous, and she half the woman she used to be, but she was worth it. Her mind scrabbled at the concept, desperate to convince herself and squash the doubts.

They broke off for air and his head leant back just enough for her to catch his eyes. His pupils were wide in the dimming light, the orange of the sunset casting his skin in gold.

He simply smiled at her.

And her heart melted. Bloody hell, he was stunning.

He must have read it in her expression, because the smile became a grin.

Her face heated up in embarrassment and she buried her head against his shoulder, his soft laughter in her ear. She became acutely aware of his hand on the small of her back, her bare skin touching his. His other hand was running fingers through her hair. Her diaphragm up hard against his body.

The sunset sparkled off the ripples in the water.

Doubts threatened to drown her.

"Em?" His voice was soft.

She held him tighter with the only strength she had.

A seabird, somewhere far above them, let out a long and lonely call.

She straightened in his grip, forcing herself beyond those doubts and facing him as an equal. One hand steadied her grip, while the other reached up to touch his face. "Thank you, Scooter."

His eyes sparkled at her, his grin widening as her fingers slipped into his hair.

"Anytime." He leant down and kissed her again. His voice little more than breath. "Anytime."

-o-o-o-

FIN.


	2. Bad Days

Title: Bad Days

Gentle Rain Series

Author: Gumnut

8 Apr 2019

Fandom: Thunderbirds Are Go 2015/ Thunderbirds TOS

Rating: Teen

Summary: Em Harris has bad days.

Word count: 2064

Spoilers & warnings: Scott/Em

Timeline: Sometime after 'Gentle Rain"

Author's note: This is to celebrate Nutty injuring her back again yesterday. We all have bad days and Em more so than some. This is also an example of the fact that things are not always as rosy as they seem. I guess we'd all like a Tracy to come to our rescue sometime :D

Disclaimer: Mine? You've got to be kidding. Money? Don't have any, don't bother.

-o-o-o-

Em Harris has bad days.

There are days that start shitty and will likely end shitty. Days where she is reminded, that yes, she is paraplegic and look, now a double amputee to polish it all off. Days when the nerve pain gets her down. Days where the bare necessities of survival get ahead of her and existence just sucks.

At home, she would call in sick - her practise has back up plans for this exact reason - they're doctors, they know the deal. She would hole up at home and just get through the day. If it got really bad, she had the visiting nurse to call. There were ways and strategies to get through the suffering and out the other side. Ways to rebuild her core, reinforce her shields and get herself back out there, usually with a smile to face the world.

It was necessary. It happened. She managed it.

But today she wasn't at home. Today she was on a sparsely populated island in the middle of the southern Pacific.

She had woken to find Scott gone. This was nothing new. The man was a rescue operative, for crying out loud. IR had callouts around the clock. But the moment she gained consciousness, she knew it was going to be one of those days and just for once she granted herself enough selfishness to wish he was there to hold her and simply tell her it was going to be all right.

But she was Em Bloody Harris and she had been doing this alone for a long time. Get your ass out of bed and get the necessaries done, because not doing the necessaries of paraplegic existence really weren't worth the neglect.

So she got out of bed and to the bathroom and did what she had to do. If there was a moment or two that found her cheek leaning against the coolness of the tiled wall, so be it. She had to get through this, so she would do it any way she could.

By the time she got through her routine, she was exhausted.

The irony of neuropathic pain was that while it damn hurt, it was all fake signals. There was nothing wrong with her beyond what was always wrong with her. It was just a seriously damaged nervous system doing its best to do its job when it couldn't anymore. Pain was the result and days like today, it could get bad enough to break through her reserves and take her down.

So Doctor Harris downed some painkillers and prescribed herself a day in bed. Curling up under the covers, she closed her eyes and willed the day away.

Unfortunately she forgot to tell the Tracy family.

Sometime after no lunch there was a discreet knock on her door.

She blinked herself awake. She had finally managed some sleep, but her brain hadn't let her fully escape, providing warped dreams where she was falling and Scott was desperately trying to catch her, but never quite fast enough. Her whole head had spun and it was only the sound of knuckles on wood that had stopped her plunge.

"Em?" Virgil's voice. "Are you okay?"

Her head was full of cotton wool. The medication had the lovely side effect of dulling her thought processes along with her nerve pathways.

"Em?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but her body chose that exact moment to spasm and instead she found herself curled up working through a wave of pain. There may have been a whimper.

She didn't hear the click of the door's lock being overridden, but the voice exclaiming her name and the gentle touch to her forehead was enough to shock her brain into functioning at a bare minimum.

Virgil was crouched beside her bed, worry in every line of his face. "Em, talk to me."

"Virgil, w-what are you doing in here?"

"Grandma was worried. It is unlike you to miss a meal, much less two. What's going on?"

She closed her eyes and rubbed her face with a hand. "I'm fine. Juss a bad day."

She didn't want to look at him. Em Harris didn't like vulnerable. Her medical status put her in that position far more often than she preferred and she put up with it, but this was new. This was her boyfriend's brother, her boyfriend's family, and to top it all off, Virgil was also one of her patients.

Vulnerability was not an option.

"I'm fine. I just need to get throu-" And yes, her nervous system was the master of betrayal as it paired up the previous spasm with a lovely demonstration of exactly how bad, bad could get.

She grit her teeth and worked through the pain. Goddamnit, why did it have to hurt so much. The fog in her head wasn't strong enough. She was due for another dose. She screwed up her face and tears leaked out of her eyes. A moment and she was gasping. Okay, okay, that one sucked. Where was her damned medication?

She opened her eyes to find a hologram of her own body floating above her.

What the hell?

"Em, what medication have you taken?"

"Wha?"

"I need to know what medication you have taken for your neuropathic pain."

She pointed towards the bedside table and the bottle of pills. Red flannel danced in the shadows.

"I want you in the infirmary."

"Virgil, I'm fine. I've got this handled." She was so proud of actually finding her voice, she almost missed what he said next.

"Doctor Harris, the patient is in chronic pain, dehydrated and, no doubt, suffering from a low blood sugar level due to self neglect. Our infirmary has equipment that can help. I want you there and I want you there now."

"I'm the doctor." It was a stupid thing to say, but her reserves were shot and the thought of being paraded through the house on a stretcher sent chills up what was left of her spine. He would see her. See her injuries. See the real Em Harris. The broken mess under the facade. "No."

"Em." He sighed and she suddenly realised she wasn't talking to Virgil, Scott's brother. This was emergency responder and medic, Virgil Tracy. The man knew what he was doing. "Trust me." The voice so many desperate people had heard in the most dire of circumstances.

As with many a rescuee, it worked. "Okay." Her voice was so small, it was pathetic. So bloody embarrassing. She closed her eyes and hid her face behind her hands.

"C'mon, let's get you out of that bed." She couldn't see him at that exact moment, but she knew he was offering her his arms.

So bloody embarrassing.

She pushed her self up, but, of course, today was a bad day so her body protested.

Loudly.

He caught her as she fumbled, scooping her up with a ridiculous lack of effort and held her close as she rode through it. She ended up gasping, her head on his shoulder, and she discovered he used the same aftershave her father had.

And then she was in tears.

Oh god. Em Bloody Harris bawling her eyes out all over his red flannel shirt. There were comforting noises, his chest rumbling with his soft voice. There was movement. She clenched her eyes shut, desperate to keep the world at bay.

And then he was laying her down on soft, cool sheets. There were beeps of medical machinery. The gentle touch of his warm hands on the skin of her back.

And the pain disappeared.

Oh god, the relief had her sagging into the bed. All her breath rushed out in a whimpered sigh.

Warm fingers brushed her hair out of her eyes. She looked up to find worried brown looking down at her. "Better?"

"Better."

A small smile of relief flashed across his face, but then he was fiddling with an IV bag, hanging it far above. Exhaustion washed over her.

She didn't feel the prick in her arm as sleep finally took her.

-o-o-o-

The next time she opened her eyes she encountered a pair of worried blue.

"Em?"

She swallowed. "Scott." He was sitting beside her bed. She was in the infirmary. How?

Her brain finally decided to start functioning properly and memories lined up in all their embarrassing glory.

Shit.

"Uh, uh, uh." His hand came down gently on her shoulder, holding her in place as she made to push herself up off the mattress. "You are staying here."

"But I'm fine."

A single arched eyebrow. "Tell me what happened."

"Nothing happened. It was just a bad day."

"That has you curled up in bed in pain."

"It happens. I deal with it."

His lips thinned. "Em, you're not alone anymore."

She opened her mouth to scoff at his words, but then their meaning sunk in and her mind jack-knifed.

Her hand was wrapped in one of his and she frowned at it. His other hand reached up and caressed her cheek. "We are not unfamiliar with the effects of injury in this family, Em. We help each other. Yes, there are bad days. We all have bad days. But those days pass better with help." A ghost of a smile. "This family specialises in help." He swallowed. "The thought of you hurting alone...I am so glad my brother is a stubborn ass who will chase up any member of this family hiding a damned illness. Please, Em, we're here. There is no shame in asking for help."

Her heart was in her throat. It had never occurred to her. She had not even thought about it. All she had seen was embarrassment and inconvenience. His fingers were so warm on her cheek. She closed her eyes and revelled in his touch.

No longer alone.

Oh god, it had been so long.

She bit her lip and was astonished to find herself holding back a sob.

Bloody hell, not again! What the hell was wrong with her today?!

His fingers brushed away a tear. His shadow fell across her eyelids and his lips touched her forehead. Whispered. "Think about it." A smile against her skin. "I love you, Em Harris, and with me comes a large, bumbling family. You will never be alone again."

His words had her eyes open and seeking to look at his expression, but he was too close and his lips were brushing hers, his hand in her hair. Ever, ever so gentle. Her gorgeous Scott Tracy.

She fell into the moment.

But he eventually broke it off and she missed his touch as he stepped back, sitting in the chair beside her bed, that still slightly smug smile of his knowing exactly the effect he had on her.

"Virgil says he is going to order a second TEEPS machine for you. Until then you can use Gordon's as needed. Knowing Virgil, he'll go and pick it up himself just for peace of mind. No doubt the second machine will be here before we have to worry about the both of you needing it at the same time."

She blinked. "Why does Gordon need a TEEPS machine?" The thought of the cost of one, much less two, froze her brain for a moment.

"Ah, you'll have to speak to Gordon about that. You'd be the first one to kill me if I divulged my brother's medical information to you."

Bloody hell, yes, she would be following up on that immediately. She had to know this stuff. What if she had to treat him? What if he needed her help? An image of the younger Tracy's laughing face danced across her mind. Why did he need a TEEPS machine? She was almost terrified to find out.

But then she had seen Virgil's medical records. Why wouldn't his brothers' medical history be any different? Her heart clenched.

"Hey, Gordon's fine. It's managed. And yours will be, too." His hand tightened briefly on her arm. "Now, you focus on you." And his hand was touching her cheek again. So distracting.

He leant in again. Another kiss.

Oh.

Perhaps he was right. Perhaps her bad days could be a little less bad. Perhaps...and her mind lost its train of thought as his tongue begged entry.

Oh god.

-o-o-o-

FIN.


	3. Marshmallow Fluff

_Okay, this happened in chat and distracted me from my current Virgil!whump fic (which I will return to now this is done :D). I have had some requests for happy fic recently, so have some Scott and Em total fluff._

_This came from a discussion about Australian and American foods with __ the-lady-razorsharp__ Figures Scott and Em would stumble across such things :D_

-o-o-o-

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? You're not actually going to eat that are you?"

Scott looked up at her, spooning the last of the Marshmallow Fluff onto his peanut butter sandwich. "Yeah. Of course I am."

"Scott Tracy, there is enough sugar in that concoction to feed a small nation."

"Well, yeah, I'm a growing boy." Smart ass grin as he grabbed a marshmallow and, with a toothpick, speared it onto the top of the sandwich.

Em reached over and nabbed the plate out from under his nose.

"I swear there are some laws of physics that forbid the combination of these ingredients."

He nabbed his plate back and picking the sandwich up, took a massive bite. Spitting crumbs, "Yeah, well, there should be some law against distilling a yeast extract out the beer making process and spreading it on bread, as well."

"Hah! There is nothing wrong with a good Vegemite sandwich. You just need to know how to spread it."

"Tastes like something brewed went bad."

She smirked. "It's an acquired cuisine."

"Yeah, acquired taste bud deficiency." He took another bite.

She reached over to the bowl in front of him and picked up a nice round, nicely icing-sugar-dusted marshmallow. "Oh, really." Her eyes targeted him and he froze. What?

With perfect aim, she lobbed the mallow and it hit him squarely in the middle of his forehead.

A squawk and he nearly choked on his sandwich. Mouth still full. "Oh, so is that a challenge?"

Em leant forward. "No, Mr Tracy, that is a promise." And she smeared peanut butter onto the end of his nose.

Scott raised an eyebrow and calmly put the remains of his sandwich down on his plate.

As Em burst into a grin, he reached over for a marshmallow of his own and held it up in front of his face, eyeing her, then eyeing the confectionery in his fingers. "Doctor Harris, are you aware of who exactly you have issued a challenge to?"

"Oh, I have a good idea, Mr Tracy." Her grin fought to be a laugh.

"I am Scott Tracy, eldest of five brothers, king of the Tracy pile, veteran of many a brotherly tussle, many a food fight and champion of the pillow war." A smart ass smile. "And survivor of Gordon Tracy."

Em arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Well, I have one thing you do not."

"And what exactly is that?"

"Hoverjets." And with that, she spun about and tore out of the room at high speed.

-o-o-o-

She cracked up laughing as she barrelled out onto the patio passing a baffled Virgil, and an amused Gordon, before buzzing onto the pool deck. Behind her there was a clatter of a discarded chair as Scott yelled her name in outrage.

"Something wrong, Commander Tracy?" She laughed as he loped out of the kitchen. "Having trouble keeping up?"

The expression on his face as he barged out onto the deck was worth photography…and she did exactly that, grabbing her phone and snapping a good one as he stalked her.

"Doctor Harris, you are asking for it."

"I am?" She couldn't help herself, she giggled. "And what exactly am I asking for, Mr Tracy?" She shot sideways and around the pool, keeping the water between them.

"Oh, I'm sure I can come up with something suitable."

"Ooh, so many promises, Mr Tracy. Sure you can follow through?" She was vaguely aware of both Virgil and Gordon staring like stunned mullets at the pair of them from the front of the house.

His grin grew feral. "Very sure."

"Then come and get me, flyboy." She darted inside at high speed, dodging Alan, who had likely been called by Gordon, nabbed the bowl of marshmallows and flew up the stairs. Skipping the elevator, she tore up the backup stairs, shooting through the main part of the house and out the back. A split second decision, and she threw herself up the stairs to the roundhouse.

Her hoverjets whined as she pushed them to the limit, looking behind to see if he was following.

There was no sign of him.

Partly triumphant, partly worried he wasn't following, she executed her plan anyway and darted into the roundhouse through the backdoor.

And straight into his arms.

She yelped as he cackled, holding her tighter. "So, Doctor Harris, where were we?"

She let herself go limp. "Hmm, where would you like us to be?" A pair of dipped eyelashes, curved lips as she purposefully put on a suggestive smirk, and he was staring at her.

Just long enough for her to yank the neck of his shirt and dump the marshmallows down his front.

A yelp and he let go. She took the opportunity and buzzed off across the room and around the curve of the gallery.

Far above, paintings hung on the walls. Some were obviously family members, others landscapes, the occasional abstract. A frown. She had never noticed them before, far more attracted to the scenery through the windows.

"They're Virgil's." And he was standing behind her. She darted away, but he didn't try to catch her, just eyed her with a smile. "Oh, don't worry, Doctor Harris, I can bide my time." Icing sugar was all over his shirt and pants and a trail of marshmallows followed him on the floor.

She bit her lip. "So you plan to terrorise me with possibilities, Mr Tracy?"

"Oh, most definitely…Emaline." His eyes fixed on her, fully armed, blue and alluring. He walked slowly towards her and she felt like a deer in headlights.

"Really, Scott?" But it was breathy and half-hearted. She let him approach. Let him take her in his arms. His face hovered in front of hers, his breath gentle on her skin, those eyes staring at her, suggesting, tempting…

His hands slipped around her sides, his fingers brushing gently against her ribs…

And he was tickling her!

She squawked and squirmed, but he held on and tortured her mercilessly. One of the side effects of her injury was the lack of sensitivity in her lower extremities had to some extent increased her sensitivities elsewhere. And she hadn't told him that yet.

"Oh god, Scott! You shit!"

"Doctor Harris." And he was laughing, still attacking her mercilessly. "You did ask for it."

Defence wasn't working, so she shifted to offence, firing up her jets to push herself forward to reach his own sensitive areas.

"Oh, no you don't, Doctor." He grabbed her wrists and they found themselves at a stalemate.

"So, now what do we do, Mr Tracy?" She couldn't help the grin curling her lips.

"Oh, I don't know." But he pulled her gently towards him. He purposefully didn't obstruct her 'scoot controls on her palms. Ever the gentleman was Scott Tracy. The brief thought distracted her enough to find herself wrapped in those strong and warm arms once more. "But I can think of a few things." His lips caught hers and the tussle was forgotten.

Along with everything else.

-o-o-o-


	4. Never Have I Ever

Title: Never Have I Ever

Gentle & Warm Rain Series

Author: Gumnut

19 Apr 2019

Fandom: Thunderbirds Are Go 2015/ Thunderbirds TOS

Rating: Teen

Summary: It was a very bad idea.

Word count: 1359

Spoilers & warnings: Scott/Em, Virgil/Kayo, John/Ridley, Gordon/Penny

Timeline: About seven or eight months after 'Gentle Rain'

Author's note: For soundspud72 who asked for number 11 – have they ever been arrested and why? Regarding Em Harris. The answer is in the fic below. This was supposed to be shorter than it was, but Scott would not behave, so Em had to resort to other methods. I hope you enjoy it :D

Disclaimer: Mine? You've got to be kidding. Money? Don't have any, don't bother.

-o-o-o-

This had been a very bad idea.

It had been for fun. The whole family was on vacation. Something that hadn't happened in about ten years apparently. They holed up in a treehouse/penthouse in the Daintree. Luxury to the extreme, quiet, no one to bother them, rainforest for miles.

The Thunderchicks had the majority of emergencies. John had even dragged his girlfriend down from orbit and Gordon did similar with Penny. Considering the lovefest of the four couples in one house, it had taken Grandma to drag Alan along.

At first five hardworking men and five equally hardworking women had no idea what to do with themselves with all their responsibilities removed. Grandma had to drag both John and Scott away from the communications board at least twice. Kayo found Virgil making unneeded repairs to the building's superstructure and had to drag him out to the garage where she had stashed his bike for this exact reason. Em noticed that the both of them stayed together in the garage for quite some time after that.

She couldn't help but smile.

Gordon at least had the pool. One of those with the view to match the money that had been thrown at the building. Penny joined him...often.

Scott was fidgety. Em came up behind him several times and rubbed her fingers over tension points, medically attempting to get him to relax. He picked up on her technique and obviously didn't mind in the slightest and in every case, they ended up in each other's arms, him kissing her breathless.

Apparently, he liked doing that.

She didn't mind at all.

Alan groaned when he walked in on them and spun on his heel and stalked out complaining.

Em ended up giggling.

But this idea? It was beyond giggling and well into hysteria.

Virgil was leaning on her to one side. Em wasn't sure he was even aware of it. Kayo was staring into the middle of the circle at the pile of empty bottles, her face completely vague. Ridley was staring at Em, John snoring in her lap. The man could not handle his alcohol at all. Gordon was quite happy, bouncing on the spot, his eyes sparkling in the dim evening light. Penny was listing to one side, not quite colliding with Gordon, mostly because Alan was leaning against her, snoring as much as John.

Scott was conscious, but ramrod straight, controls all in place. She wanted to touch him, but she honestly wasn't sure whether he would keel over or explode.

This was a very bad idea.

But then it had been Gordon's after all.

"Your turn Em!" The aquanaut grinned at her.

"I think we should stop."

"Aww, c'mon. Isn't this what you wanted. They're all relaxed."

"Half of them are comatose, Gordon." Who could possibly have thought that the Tracy brothers had done everything. The fact that all five had hung upside down from the top of a Ferris wheel had blown her mind. That had been a ridiculous suggestion, yet they had all had to drink. Apparently, it had been their last vacation in London, the Eye and an interrupting rescue. John had shuddered enough for Ridley to become concerned.

It was official. The Tracy boys had done everything.

She frantically attempted to think of something she hadn't done that they hadn't done.

A sigh. "Um...never have I ever...er...been arrested?" Surely, they hadn't done that?

"Are you kidding me?" Gordon, glugged down some more drink. "That's an easy one. Paris. The Louvre."

What?

Scott raised his hand holding his glass. "Gordon." As if that explained everything. He swallowed heavily.

Alan snorted, rolled and fell face first onto the carpet.

Gordon laughed. "Hey, bro. Time to take another drink. Remember the teddy bear at the fair?"

"Crap." Alan grabbed his glass and toasted the air. "Gordon." Apparently, it did explain everything.

"Gordon." Kayo said it like a zombie and swallowed some more alcohol. Ridley just stared at her, but was distracted as apparently not-so-asleep John attempted to locate his glass by pawing blindly at the carpet with one hand. His mumbled "Gordon." Was almost muffled as Ridley tried to grab his arm.

"Lawn flamingo." Virgil attempted to bring the drink to his mouth, but missed and threw it over his shoulder instead. "Oops."

Em blinked.

"Okay, that's it. I'm calling this game. Off to bed with the lot of you. I have the strongest feeling that I should have taken Grandma's advice and gone to bed early myself."

There were many a muttered groan, mostly of 'Awww' and her name, but the brothers mostly stumbled to their feet. Kayo had to drag Virgil off of Em. The man was heavy.

Ridley smiled at her as she manhandled her space noodle off into their rooms. John was muttering something about 'Gordon's fault...didn't want to do that in a book store.' Penny helped Alan to his rooms, all the time shooting glares at Gordon.

"What?" The aquanaut looked non-plussed. "What did I do?"

"Gordon, go look after your brother." Scott's voice was firm. He still hadn't relaxed.

Em sighed, grabbed his arm and, activating her hoverjets, pulled him up. "C'mon, Commander, time for bed."

"Em." And suddenly she was in his arms.

"Flyboy, your blood alcohol content can be detected from space."

"Space!" John's voice echoed down the hallway.

"Not today, spaceman, you'd miss TB5 and end up on Mars." Ridley was obviously being very patient.

"Not Mars. Wrong trejacktory." A closing door shut off the rest of the mumbled maths that followed.

"I love you, Em."

"And I love you." He was kissing her eyebrow. She suspected that he had been aiming for her lips. "C'mon, let's get you to bed." She grabbed his lips with her own. Alcohol teased her senses.

She was able to lead him to their rooms quite easily. He followed as if a little lost.

He undressed and threw on his pyjama pants. He even brushed his teeth. She took the opportunity to shed her own clothes and put on the oversized t-shirt she had stolen from him and appropriated for sleepwear. She knew he loved it that she had.

But she didn't pull herself out of the hoverscoot. She kept herself mobile and waited for him to come to bed.

When he finally walked back in, he had toothpaste on his nose. Em couldn't help but smile.

Grabbing a tissue, she hovered up and wiped off the offending substance and replaced it with a kiss. "Now, into bed."

"Yes, ma'am." He saluted and did as she asked.

"Roll onto your stomach."

He did, and ended up in the middle of the bed. Em rolled her eyes and nudged him closer to his side. Grabbing the cream she had packed for this exact reason, careful of the 'scoot's palm controls, she slicked up her hands and proceed to massage every single one of those knots out of her boyfriend's shoulders and torso.

His groans meant everything to her. She knuckled, rubbed, rolled, pressed, ironed and kneaded the tension from Scott's shoulders, his spine and lower back. And bloody hell, the man had so much. She rolled up his pants and ran her fingers over his legs, grabbing the taut muscles there.

Scott was in peak shape. He had to be. She ignored the scars, her fingers skipping over and around them. They had spoken about the incidents. She had seen his medical history. She knew what they were, why they were. Now was about release.

He didn't say anything, just groaned into his pillow.

By the time she was finished, he was asleep.

She kissed the nape of his neck. Now hopefully he could relax enough to enjoy himself.

If not, there were other methods.

Slipping out of her hoverscoot and onto the bed, she killed the light and darkness took over the room. Pushing onto her side, she let herself relax into the bed.

An arm snaked out and gently pulled her close.

"Love you." He said it into her hair.

"Love you, too, Scott Tracy, now go to sleep." She wrapped her arm over his.

"Uh-hmmm." A soft snore.

She smiled and let herself drift.

-o-o-o-

FIN


	5. What is Your Dream Vacation?

_ kylorr81__ asked 'What is your OC's dream vacation?'_

_Scott/Em, 1125 words  
Timeline: About a year or so after 'Gentle Rain'_

-o-o-o-

There was hay in her hair.

Em Harris stared up at the bluest of blue Kansas skies and sighed. "This is gorgeous."

"No." Scott pushed himself up on one elbow and, reaching over, drew her close to him on the pile of hay. "You are gorgeous."

She laughed. "Oh really? Putting on the charm, are we, flyboy?"

"Eh, I have to keep you entertained or you might get it into your mind to fly away from me." Each word was said closer to her until the sentence ended in a kiss.

Mmmm.

"There...is...no..w-way...oh...you..are evil." And he was tickling her. She laughed and writhed beneath his touch, practised enough to torture her even through the thick material of her uniform.

Beside them in the field, Thunderbird One towered above them, silent in her rest, but potential in her presence. They had stopped here to await instruction from Thunderbird Two. They were no more than minutes away from Virgil and Gordon who were finalising a rescue one state over and would be needing Scott to speak to the authorities shortly.

Flying over the old Tracy homestead just seemed wrong when they had a few minutes to just stop and rest.

So they did.

There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and her lover's blue eyes above her were just echoes of that vastness.

Framed by the halo of hay stuck in his coiffure.

She couldn't help it, she cracked up laughing. "Commander Tracy, you have hay in your hair."

He pulled off a glove, reached up and felt around, throwing a handful of straw away in disgust.

"What do you expect when you roll in the hay, flyboy?"

He stopped picking at his hair and turned a lascivious grin on her. "Oh, I know exactly what to expect." And that grin stalked her into another kiss and suddenly both their uniforms were far too much in the way.

A snatched breath. "Sorry, Commander, we're still on duty."

He tracked a trail of kisses across her cheek. "Oh, I don't know, we have time."

"Virgil could call any minute."

He sagged and she wished she hadn't had to stop him. He relaxed so rarely. She reached up and picked straw from his hair, cupping his jaw with her fingers. "We should take a vacation."

He looked away. They had had this discussion many times. She knew he took his responsibility very seriously and found it ever so hard to just step back and let his brothers take the lead. If something were to happen to them while he was away...something he could have prevented...it was very, very hard.

"You have to take time off sometime, love."

"I know." It was whispered. For a moment, his eyes grew distant, then fixed on her. "What is your dream vacation?"

She blinked. "Mine?"

He nodded. "If there was any where in the whole world you could go or anything you could do, where and what would it be?"

"This isn't supposed to be about me. We're talking about your vacation, Scott."

"Ignore that for the moment. Where would you go, Em?"

She frowned at him, but capitulated enough to consider it. "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

"C'mon, there has to be something you've dreamt about."

"Oh, I don't know. My first trip to Tracy Island was pretty amazing." Though she could have done without some of the events that followed. She still had the occasional nightmare about that. "You do know you live in a resort on a tropical island, don't you?"

"So do you!"

"I was coerced."

"Seemed to come willingly to me. I offered you a job and you were crazy for it. Though I admit it will look good on your resume."

There was a wicked smile on his face and she reached up and whacked him one on the arm.

"What? Now I'm subject to employer abuse."

"Oh really? Then apparently my boss is into sexual harassment."

"Hah! The harassment is mutual, Ms Harris."

"That's Doctor to you, flyboy."

"Oh, tell me off some more, Ms Harris."

She stared at him. "Scott!"

"What?"

She groaned and let her head flop back into the hay. Scott Tracy was an unbelievable flirt. She found it both adorable and exasperating. Yet put him in the field and it all vanished. He was the epitome of professionalism on the job. Perhaps it shocked her just a little that he was playing while still in his uniform.

Though she had to admit he did present very well, dressed in his baldric and blues.

Very well.

There may have been thoughts in that direction on several occasions.

"What are you thinking about, Ms Harris?"

"Doctor Harris is thinking about removing her employer's uniform with her teeth."

Hah! That shut him up.

For half a second at least.

"Will this manoeuvre occur while Ms Harris is wearing her uniform or without it?"

"Doctor Harris quite likes her uniform and would like to keep her white baldric white. She may have to remove it for stain prevention purposes."

"Will her employer get to watch?"

"Only if we are on vacation."

He groaned and she had to snort. Score one for Em Harris.

"You have to take a break, Scott. I want to take it with you. Away from alarms and situations and grey hair inducing moments." A thought fell into place. "Do you want to know what my dream vacation is?"

His head came up and blue caught her eyes.

"My dream vacation is anywhere with you, flyboy. Anywhere, where you can sit down and drop the cares of the world off your shoulders. Where we can sleep in, do what we want, spend uninterrupted time together. Somewhere where you can take some time out and heal a little, love." She reached up and ran her hand down his bicep, firm under thick material. "Can we find such a place?"

He stared at her a moment before yet again leaning down and kissing her. There was passion on his lips, an urgency. He wrapped his arms around her, physically lifting her shoulders off the ground to draw her into his embrace. "We can try." It was whispered into her neck.

She clung to him, a smile curving her lips. "Thank you."

He tightened his hold, but didn't say anything.

"Thunderbird One, I have the governor ready to meet with you." Virgil's baritone echoed between them.

A breath and he gently let her go. "FAB, Thunderbird Two."

He stared down at her. "Pick a place and we'll go there. I don't care where other than quiet and private." That smile returned slowly. "Then I expect you to remove this uniform yourself."

She grinned up at him.

"You have a date, Commander."

-o-o-o-


	6. Lost in Space

**Lost in Space**

Nutty's Fandomversary Fic Five - Scott and Space for  riotraze

_This is set in the Rain Universe, Gentle Rain specifically, and focusses on the relationship between Scott Tracy and original character Em Harris. The story behind Em Harris can be found in __Gentle Rain__. This story references a line from the epilogue of that story._

The lookout was deserted and as the sun disappeared, it grew dark and the city in the distance lit up in the yellows, white and oranges of street lighting, with the central business district standing bright as if a centre piece to the whole panorama.

"There is something about looking down at a city at night. All those lights, a home, a house, a building, a street lamp. All defying the darkness, outlining where we've spread, our impact on our environment, our determination."

"I should take you up to Thunderbird Five and let John show you his view."

She was staring at him. "Into space?"

He smiled. "Yes, into space." A sigh. "Sometimes I forget that some things we do are not every day things."

"The Tracys don't do 'average'."

"What?" It came out as a half laugh.

"Kayo told me that the day I first arrived on Tracy Island. I have to say, she's got it right."

"I hope you don't hold that against us."

"Against you? No. You just have a little magic at your fingertips."

"Magic."

"Yes, magic." She reached out and touched his face. "In more ways than one."

_A full listing of the Rain Universe stories which are Virgil/Kayo and Scott/Em can be found at nutty dot gumnut dot net_

_I may add to this story in the future, it seems to be asking for more, but at the same time asked to stop where I stopped. I hope you enjoy it :D_

-o-o-o-

Scott hated space.

No, that was incorrect. He didn't hate it, he disliked it. He preferred the blue, the roar of rockets, the clap of sonic boom, the clouds, the Earth below and…speed.

In space, speed meant everything and nothing. With little reference, the fastest rocket, once it attains its cruising speed, may as well be sitting still for all the impression it makes on its passengers. Acceleration, sure, the Gs could crush you into your seat. Look out the window, though, unless you had a planet or moon in view, again, you might as well be standing still.

And the silence.

Outside the small pocket of air a spacecraft provided, there was no sound. No screaming rocket, no wind in his hair.

No, Scott disliked operating in space and for reasons that had little to do with its beauty and desolation.

But at this very moment, all of that could be ignored. At this moment, he loved it madly for what it could do.

Em floated free in Thunderbird Five's central hub, sheer joy in her grin. John floated beside her, giving her his standard zeroG 101 speech. Scott sat to one side just happy to watch her happy.

From his initial random comment regarding a visit to Thunderbird Five, this moment was inevitable. Part of him just wanted to show her another aspect of his world, the wonder in his heart and soul that was International Rescue. Another part was the zeroG he knew would give her freedom she didn't have under the influence of gravity.

And she took to it like a fish to water.

Em Harris was a zeroG natural.

Dressed in a specially made IR uniform spacesuit not unlike John's, she dipped and spun and laughed amongst the holograms of his brother's 'bird.

Virgil had been the challenge in this little escapade. All the Tracy brothers had extensive space training thanks to their father, and Kayo may not bear the name…yet…but that hadn't stopped their father from educating her either. On top of that, they were all extremely fit and healthy.

Em was healthy, beyond her ongoing concerns, but she was no sportswoman. Virgil was a worry wart and no doubt a little peeved he couldn't come with on this little venture due to his own health concerns. Em and his doctors had yet to clear him for the stressors of space travel even now months after the incident at Christmas.

He was back on duty. After the bridge incident, Scott couldn't keep him away from his 'bird, but he was under supervision, lighter duties, and threats from his fiancee.

Cranky was an understatement.

But yes, there had been some reassurance sought to calm his brother's ruffled feathers as to any concerns regarding Em's safety in space. As for Scott, for once in his life, worry was not a factor. He just wanted to see exactly what he was seeing now. The elation on her face was worth every concerned frown Virgil shot his way.

There had been training, of course. Drills, safety concerns, and a ride in Thunderbird One that had him laughing at Alan until he had tears in his eyes.

Thunderbird One made for a great vomit comet, Scott manoeuvring her in roller coaster ups and downs enough to create that moment of weightlessness legendary for all space agency training.

His little brother had been dreading the mess that was inevitable with all first time zeroGers. Hell, even John had legendary stories of the puke fest in his training.

Scott was flying. Alan was training Em in the cargo bay and he was not looking forward to it. Scott hadn't admitted it to himself the concern that was gnawing at the back of his throat. Em was strong, she could do this.

And she certainly did.

Apparently extensive experience with a hoverscoot gave you a step up in the zeroG game. Scott had her on visual while he was flying and apart from a few green moments and one unanticipated collision with the cargo bay wall, Em coasted through the training.

Alan was gobsmacked, Em glowing and Scott more relieved than he realised he could be.

The fabricators had been tasked with her uniform and here they were.

Em laughed and hugged John, the pair of them spinning slowly in the middle of the room. Scott snorted at his brother, the surprise on his face comical.

Em was obviously running on an adrenalin high. Scott knew she had been looking forward to today since he had mentioned the possibility. She had been literally beaming this morning when he helped her into her uniform. He had to admit to himself, dropping the white baldric with the IR insignia onto her shoulder had been a very intimate moment. It had been a surprise how much it affected him.

Perhaps it was too early in their relationship to consider the level of permanency that baldric and insignia represented, but god, his heart beat faster. His fingers brushed across the IR logo and down across the red cross below it.

Her had hands caught his.

"Thank you, Scott."

He smiled just a little, but said nothing.

"I know how much you are trusting me. How much you have trusted me from day one. I won't let you down, I promise. This opportunity…just thank you."

He raised her hands to his lips and kissed her fingers. She didn't understand. The trust, yes, it had taken him a long time to let his guard down. He doubted it would ever be fully down. But this? This trip? This was as much for him as for her.

He wanted to share.

He wanted to see.

He wanted to hold her as she discovered the wonder that was part of what had become his life's work.

And now, to be honest, he was becoming a little envious of his middle brother.

"Now, now, John, let go of my gorgeous girlfriend."

It was comical how fast John backed off.

Em laughed, and spun a little, mid-air. "Scott, I hugged him. He's been a great help."

The commander folded his arms across his chest and arched an eyebrow.

Something devilish sparked in her pale blue eyes and she grinned at him. "I hugged Alan yesterday for the same reason. Hmm, I'm pretty sure I've hugged Virgil on at least two occasions, though come to think of it, I may not have hugged Gordon yet. I must remember to do that when we get home. Then I'll have a Tracy Hug Quinfecta." Her grin was malicious.

John was smirking. .

Scott sent her a level-eyed glare. "I'd be wary of the Virgil hugging, Kayo is dangerous."

She folded her arms across her chest, mirroring him. "Kayo and I have an understanding."

That thought by itself was rather high up on the scale of terrifying.

"You were right, John. This is very interesting." Eos broke the moment.

Scott redirected his glare to John. The smirk on his brother's face needed removal. "Eos, what exactly did John say?"

"He said I shouldn't kiss and tell, Commander."

Damn, the kid was learning. Still glaring at his smirking brother, "Em, meet Eos, the other resident of this floating tin can."

Em frowned. "I thought John was alone up here?"

She had given him the third degree the moment she found out the middle brother operated completely alone. It took him some time to convince her that John was absolutely fine and actually preferred the isolation. What he hadn't explained was that John was never completely alone.

John's voice was quiet. "Eos is an AI, an artificial intelligence. She helps me administer Thunderbird Five."

Scott raised an eyebrow. Eos was so much more than that. He knew his brother considered her his daughter.

Em's eyes widened. "Hello, Eos."

"Hello, Doctor." A pause. "Are you going to give John a physical examination?"

"That was the plan, yes." Her eyes sought the source of the voice.

"Good. Make sure you examine his right shoulder. He wrenched it five days ago during the Zuchov situation, and again just yesterday during zeroG ball with Captain O'Bannon."

Every eye in the room narrowed in on John. The shock on his face was almost comical.

Em arched an eyebrow over her lopsided smile. "Eos, you and I are going to be great friends."

Scott had never seen John actually pale. He hadn't thought it was possible for his brother to get paler.

Apparently it was.

"Eos!"

"Yes, John? Is your health not paramount?"

"Yes, but-"

"Doctor, I agree. We are going to be great friends."

Em was grinning like a mad woman. Scott continued to glare at his brother. "Perhaps if you reported injury like you are supposed to, Eos wouldn't need to report you." There would be words later. It was unlike John to be so careless.

"Oh, Johnny, you are so busted." Alan swooped into the room from TB3's airlock.

"Don't call me, Johnny." It was automatic.

Em sobered and floated towards Scott. He reached out and snagged her, dragging her closer. She came willingly and curled under his arm. "Don't worry, John. Eos and I will have a discussion about doctor patient confidence and reportable situations."

"All injuries are reportable." Scott was still frowning at his brother.

Her hand landed on his chest. "Scott." He looked down at her.

Let me handle this. It was all over her expression.

His lips thinned. This was IR territory.

His eyes fell on the logo on her baldric yet again. It was he who asked if she could help out with the medical side of IR. After all, her eyes were often on Virgil and himself anyway. Today's trip just gave them the opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. John was due for his medical. Em was available and eminently qualified. She had even spoken with John's doctor in New Zealand in preparation.

Pale eyes beckoned him.

Okay. He let his shoulders drop. Trust.

She smiled just a little. "Now, I hear rumour this Thunderbird has a magnificent view."

Scott caught John's eyes and his brother pulled up the holographic controls of his 'bird and slowed the spin of her gravity ring to a stop. "Eos, secure the ring until further notice."

Gravity was something they could do without for the moment. He tightened his arm around his girl. She had her hoverscoot at hand, but the opportunity to move freely without it was too much of a lure to be denied.

John led them through the internal airlock out into the glass encased balcony of Thunderbird Five.

"Oh my god!" Em left his side, throwing herself at the view, her gecko gloved hands latching onto the smooth surface. She hand-walked to a spot where she could see the planet below clearly. "John, my god."

Scott found himself grinning like an idiot. A nudge off a wall and he made his way over to her side. Australia, New Zealand and, ultimately, Tracy Island floated so far below. Em vibrated beside him. He reached out and caught one of her hands.

"This is real. This isn't a photo or a video, I'm actually seeing this. I…I can't believe it."

It was a familiar sight. He had seen it many times before, but…her eyes were sparkling, shining with the glow of the planet below.

"You live such amazing lives."

Out the corner of his eye he caught John dragging Alan through to the next partition in the ring. The door closed behind them.

His arm slipped around her waist as they hovered above the glass. "All the better with your company."

She shot him a look. "Really? I thought we were past cheesy pickup lines by now."

He sobered just a little. "Perhaps, if it was a pick up line, but I meant what I said."

Her eyes widened and the shine in her eyes turned just a touch glassy. She shifted her mass enough to reach up and wrap a hand around the back of his neck.

Her glove was tantalisingly rough on his skin, her kiss contrastingly soft.

A breath. "Thank you, Scott, for everything."

His only answer was to wrap himself around her and return that kiss. Her other hand grasped his waist and they were gently spinning in freefall.

God, a moment of simple perfection.

"Love you." So much.

She was gazing up into his eyes, emotion in every line of her smile. That smile became a grin as her gecko gloves accidentally caught his hair and gently tugged it out of style. The grin became a giggle as her eyes latched onto the result. "Love you, too, flyboy." Her kiss stifled his response as she purposefully ran her fingers through his hair.

His eyes closed in exasperated resignation.

This woman…

He was so lost.

In space.

And loving every minute of it.

-o-o-o-


	7. Touch

She would like to touch him.

But she can't.

When he sleeps it is fragile and the smallest disturbance will wake him. Sleep is ever so precious for Scott Tracy, unhindered sleep so rare, she cherishes it, fosters it, and defends it with a fury that terrorises the Island should any threaten to wake him.

So she watches him instead.

Lying beside him she sees his small movements. The inevitable frown, the flickering smile, his emotional dreamscape echoed in his expression.

His hair loses its perfection in sleep. It flops into his eyes and sticks up at angles. The fine streaks of grey outlining a scruffy mess that would horrify him were he conscious.

She loves it.

Because it washes away the Commander, the persona that puts so much strain on his soul.

Of course, she values him in any way she can get him. She is proud to stand beside the Leader of International Rescue as he shakes hands with world leaders. She has lain beside him while he has been wrought with fever and illness.

She has held him as he cried.

But lying here in the quiet moments she can just watch, track his contours, his shoulders, his bare arms, the occasional scar. She can't touch him without disturbing him, but her eyes can wander.

Awake his face is dominated by those astonishing blue eyes. Quick, clever and brilliant, they express his mood and flicker with thought, ever energetic and in motion.

Asleep, his eyes are closed and his face takes on a different persona. His youth returns. Muscles slacken, ironing out the worry lines, hiding the weight on his shoulders, taking away the Tracy and leaving just the Scott.

The man she had fallen in love with.

She would love to touch him.

Her hands twitch and her heart aches to feel his skin beneath her fingers. Soft, firm, tanned. He is glorious.

But he must sleep.

Let him sleep.

"I can feel you watching me, you know."

She startled. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

A slit of blue peers out at her and a smile curves his gorgeous lips. "No."

Before she can react, his hand is touching her, fingers in her hair and he is up and leaning over, those lips brushing hers.

Time is lost for a moment.

He lets her go and she feels loss, but he doesn't go far, still above her, still smiling.

"Good morning, Emaline." The smile becomes a grin as he watches her fumble for an answer, her brain caught between his lips and his eyes.

She reaches up and touches his face. Warmth and energy under her fingers. He leans into her hand before turning to kiss her palm.

"Good morning, Scott."

He doesn't answer, but his kiss trails down her arm, before once again skipping to her lips.

And his touch becomes all.

-o-o-o-


End file.
